A Bite Of a Fan Club
by LethalxRose
Summary: A Fanfic I thought Up of when I was bored. Flame if you would liek too tell meh if I should update. The Cullens discover their life is a book and some fans are asking . . . very odd things of them.


Okay soo. . . I Just got this crazy Idea and I had to write it Yepp! Didn't put much work into it . . . I just wrote it for fun! So I guess I'll accept flames an criticism. I'm only here to improve

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight;New Moon;Eclipse; Or any of their Char. I'm just using them for my own personal enjoyment.

--------------------------------------------------x

I took a deep breath as I stared out in the room full of people. I squeezed Edwards hands tighter as he clasped onto my own. I could tell he was nervous. His topaz eyes shone with worry as all eyes where on us and the rest of the Cullen Family. The small library was filled to its capacity as eager Twilight Fans took their seats in metal chairs. Twilight. . . That word seems so familiar to me. Its like the whole summery of my life with Edward categorized into one word. Or a title of a Book of something. I snorted at the thought.

Edward looked at me confusingly, probably wondering if I was going crazy.

"I'll tell you later" I soothed him as someone new entered the room.

I turned my head to look at the person standing in the door way. A waterfall of light auburn hair fell into straight locks past her shoulders. She wore a crimson red shirt accompanied by a pair of dark black jeans. She held a thick book in her hands. Its covered has the words "Twilight" etched in it on red with pale white hands outreached across the cover. In the hands was a blood red apple.

Looking down at Edwards hand in my own I noticed how similar the pair of hands color tone on the book was compared with his. Both hands where white as snow, but not gaunt like but strong.

"Stephenie Meyer" Edward said, barley louder then a whisper. Like speaking it aloud for the first time himself.

"Edward," Stephenie smiled towards him and then turned to me. Her smile was stretched even wider, "Bella. . . just how I imagined you"

I didn't know weather or not to take that as a complement, so I just stood still with a polite smile back. Finally, the great author (Yes, she had to be great to create a vampire like Edward) turned towards her fans;

"Believe me, you where just as confused as I was when I first saw these people," she started her voice ringing like sweet honey that made it unable to turn away, "Well. . . maybe I shouldn't say people"

The Cullens and I laughed.

"May I introduce you to the Cullen Family, & Bella Swan" Gasps where heard throughout the audience. "I know. I know. My book Twilight was filled with Fictional Vampires that I made up, but little did I know that my story was based on an actual family of vampires or future vampires."

A low growl escaped Edwards chest.

"Sorry Edward. The reason I have collected a few of my dearest friends is because after a few hours of negotiating we agreed it was best to give my story Characters their credit. And give you time to ask each of the characters your questions. Questions that I can't even begin to answer. because without them, this story would be nothing."

Applause echoed throughout the room. Meyer stepped back and allowed full view of us to the audience.

Edward rubbed his temple as an annoyed look appeared on his face. Oh God. Crazy Fan thoughts.

He finally looked up and stared at a girl in the fount row. Her hair was swung up in a high pony tail as she sat innocently in her chair.

"No I'm. . . Not . . .going. . . to . . . biteJasperForYourEnjoyment" the last part of his growl came out in a mumble and the girl blushed a crimson red. Obviously forgetting about Edwards mind reading powers.

"But think of how sexy it would be if one hot vampire was biting another" she started but was quickly interrupted by the whole family screaming,

"NEXT!!"

"Bella aren't you at least a little upset about all the "Human Activities" you'll be loosing out on once your turned into a Vampire?" another brunette stated.

"I like this girl" Edward mumbled softly into my ear while brushing his ice cold lips down my neck.

I shivered already loosing my train of thought. Quickly regaining my posture I looked at the girls name tag, "Well. . . Patty" i read it off, "I'm sure that I'm ready to give up all those human things for an eternity with the person I love"

Patty seemed satisfied with that answer and sunk back in that chair.

"Would you bite me if I asked one of you too" A girl next to Patty raised her hands.

"No!" Edward and I both growled in unison.

"Please!" she was begging now.

"Dont think so" Edward growled.

"Please please please? With a blood muffin on top!" She looked like a lost puppy as her brown eyes looked up at Edward sadly.

"Hell I'd do it for a Blood Muffin" I heard Emmett whisper under his breath.

Edward looked back at his family and then back at the girl. "Fine" he breathed out.

"WHATT!!" the whole audience shouted was Patty jumped up from teh chair and looked at her friend. I stared at Edward in shock.

"You'd bite her but you won't bite me!!" I whine. Oh my god! this was soooo Unfair!

"Bella be rational. I love you and not this girl," he said softly "Everyone else thinks its a good idea and Alice can see nothing bad happening in her future."

Somehow I think I must have lost my mind because I said yes. Edward leaned over and read her name tag, "Maria please come up here"

Oh god Oh god. This had to be a nightmare. I pinched myself to see if it her. Ouch! It is. . .

Maria carefully brushed out the wrinkles in her dress and stepped up to the front of the room. Envy burned in alot of fans eyes and I looked at Edward so see that his muscles where tense and he was as stiff as a board. The girl slowly approached my vampire. Slowly he leaned down over her neck, brushing his ice cold lips against her collerbone. I saw her shoulders arch up protectively and she shivered. His fangs extended and then sunk into her skin.

I screamed & then everything went black.

---------------------------------------x

Like I said I was just writing this for fun because I was bored. Flame me if you want to. Tell me if I should update.


End file.
